


Holiday Blues

by starryeyedwriter



Series: Angsty boyf’s/boardwalk boys [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Colds, M/M, Multi, cute shit, rich’s fire setting is addressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: When Rich and Jeremy end up getting colds right before the holidays, Jake and Michael do all they can to make them feel better and still celebrate





	1. Winter Sucks

Winter. Jeremy hated it. Rich did too. They both always ended up sick. And as always, they did at the same time. So there they were, cuddled up in bed while Jake and Michael were in the kitchen making them feel better food.

Michael walked in, holding two mugs of warm cider.   
“Hey my baby boys,” he said gently, “you wanna sit up and drink some cider for me?”

Jeremy groaned and sat up while Rich whined and curled up tighter.

“No. Fuck off,” Rich grumbled.   
“Fine. Jere, you feelin well enough to go to the fireplace?”  
“Yeah. Rich you gonna be okay if we light it?”

Rich just groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Michael shrugged and moved to the fireplace. He put the ciders down and grabbed some logs. Once the fire was lit he helped Jeremy to the floor and cuddled him as they drank the cider. The pops of the fire were subtle, but there was a string of loud ones that Rich ended up hearing. When the sound registered, he shot up, screaming loudly. Jake ran in and saw Jeremy and Michael looking up at Rich nervously. He went straight to Rich, whispering to him and calming him down.

“I-Is he okay,” Jeremy asked.  
“Yeah. Its uh. Just. Yes, Rich likes candles. But the popping of the fireplace is a major trigger for him. He’ll be fine, I’m gonna take him to the guest room, you guys relax.”

Jake picked Rich up like he was a kid and kissed his head.

“You sure he...”  
“I am Jere,” Jake said smiling, “he just needs some time alone in the dark to calm down and sleep it off. He’lls be alright in a while.”


	2. Rich’s anxiety reliever

Jake laid Rich on the guest room bed and kissed his head. He started to taken some candles out and light them. Once the room was illuminated by the flickering of candles, Jake left and came back a few minutes later with some hot coco.

“Hey. Sit up for me baby,” Jake said softly, “I brought you coco.”

Rich sat up and shakily took the closed cup full of hot coco. He sipped it from his straw and moved close to Jake as he sat down. They cuddled together and relaxed, Rich slowly calming down.

“Doin alright,” Jake asked, playing with Rich’s hand.  
“Y-Yeah... just. Feel like shit..”  
“You do have a fever... you want some medicine?”

Rich shook his head, whining softly.

“Aw love,” Jake said softly, “finish your coco and I’ll cuddle you to sleep okay?”

Finally Rich nodded, curling up all nice and tight to Jake. He moved and laid against Jake’s chest, closing his eyes to relax. Before Jake could realize, Rich was fast asleep, his coco half drank, and drooling. He sighed and took the drink from the smaller, putting both glasses to the side and laying him down. As soon as he was moved, Rich gave a half awake protest.

“I gotta blow out the candles doofus,” Jake said softly, moving closer to the bed to kissed Rich’s head, “I’ll be back in a sec.”

Rich grumpily grunted and settled back into the bed. Once all but two of the candles were blown out Jake rejoined Rich and cuddled him close.

“Feelin better?”

Rich nodded, getting as close to Jake as he could. The taller always compared him to a sloth when it came to his cuddling. He would latch on and not wanna let go, as if his life depended on holding onto whoever he was cuddling. They spent the night there, waking up with Jeremy and Michael cuddled up at the foot of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lil background. I HC that after the house fire is when jake and rich got together. It took some time but Rich opened up to jake one night and ended up covering his face with a pillow, giving jake time to try something. He lights a bunch of candles around the room and when rich takes the pillow off his face he freaks, but when Jake holds him and he realizes theyre there in silence, the only thing he hears is jakes heartbeat. He calms down instantly and realizes that the small flames from the candles is v v calming and so is whatever scent (its lemongrass) the candles are. But when they (being all the guys) go camping and start a fire, Rich thinks he’ll be okay but soon he and everyone else realizes that thags nlt the case. So to summerize: candles = good, all other fires = bad


	3. How sick is sick?

The next morning after everyone had woken up and had breakfast, Jeremy decided they should waste the day messing around and playing some video games. So thats what they did. They played the Xbox most that day, teaming up in pairs as they played their usual games. At one point Jeremy beat Rich, which caused the shorted teen to jump up in disgruntled anger, his body tense, which caused Jeremy to flinch closer to Michael. Even two years of dating could never erase the torment Rich had put them through. It happened every so often. Rich would move a certain way or say something just right that made Jeremy flinch. He hardly ever saw Michael flinch. But anytime either did, Rich’s heart sank. So as Jeremy flinched, Rich sat back down gently and handed the controller to Jake.

“You okay Rich,” Jake asked gently.  
“Y-Yeah. I just need a break to calm down. Im gonna run to the head real quick actually. Ill.... I’ll be back..”

Rich got up and walked calmly to the bathroom. Once there he started to cry, curling up in the corner by the bathtub. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door before it cracked open.

“R-Rich,” Jeremy said softly, “can I come in?”

Rich didnt reply, so Jeremy let himself in. He went over to Rich and cuddled close to him. Rich held onto Jeremy, crying roughly. Jeremy let him cry, whispering sweet things in his ear.

“Im sorry Rich,” Jeremy said sadly.  
“Dont be,” Rich cried, “its my fault. I just. I tormented you for years. I fucked up you and michael’s friendship by telling you about the squip. You have every reason to flinch when I get mad! I just. I wish I could go back in time!”

Jeremy whined and kissed all over Rich’s face, nuzzling the smallest wherever he could. Eventually he noticed Rich had cracked and smile and continued.

“Come on Rich. Babe. Babe!”

Rich tackled Jeremy to the ground and started tickling him. Jeremy screamed, drawing Jake and Michael in to find out what was going on. When Jeremy saw them he called out to them.

“M-Mi-Michael! Help me!!”

Michael looked at Jake a smirked before getting down and helping Rich tickle Jeremy. Eventually Jeremy had to tap out, his laughing making him feel sick. Once they were all off of him, Jeremy sat up, his body sore. He didnt say up for long, falling into Michael’s lap.

“I. I feel sick guys,” Jeremy groaned, curling up.

When Jeremy dry heaved they knew he wasnt faking. Michael helped him to the toilet, holding him while he threw up. Once he was done and they were sure he was, Jake picked him up and carried him to the master bedroom. Michael stayed with him until he fell asleep, eventually joining Rich and Jake again.

“He’s asleep. He needs it,” Michael said softly, “I’ll check on him every so often. You guys wanna watch a movie?”

Jake shrugged and Rich nodded.  
“I’ll make popcorn,” Rich said jumping up and running to the kitchen.  
“He seems less sick than Jere...”

Jake shook his head.   
“He’s just better at acting. Trust me. He probably has the flu. He was burning up like crazy last night...”

Michael sighed when he heard something in the kitchen. He and Jake got up and went to investigate, finding Rich hunched over the garbage, his body shaking as he threw up. Jake and Michael stayed with him until he was done, helping him to bed with Jeremy. Once he was relaxed they left the two alone, going to cuddle on the couch until Rich texted one of then.


	4. Hospital

Except it wasnt Rich. It was Jeremy using Rich’s phone. Rich was getting worse and it was scaring Jeremy but he couldnt get up without wanting to throw up. So he took Rich’s phone and texted Jake. Michael and Jake rushed in, seeing Jeremy curled up on the opposite side of bed as Rich. Rich was paler than pale. He was drenched in sweat, his body shivering.

“R-Rich,” Jake said scared.  
“Jake. You grab Rich and bring him to my car. I’ll help Jere. We’re going to the hospital.”  
“No,” Jeremy screamed, “No. Im fine Mikey. Im just nauseous. I dont need the hospital.”  
“Mikey you and Jere stay home. I’ll take him,” Jake said, picking Rich up.

Michael nodded and picked Jeremy up, carrying him to the living room so they could at least relax together.

Jake got his keys and carried Rich to his car before rushing to the hospital. When they arrived and Jake got him in, the nurses showed them immediately to a bay to be seen by a doctor. Jake held the hand that wasnt being used for an IV, kissing it. After a while a doctor came in and looked over Rich’s initial blood work.

“It seems like he’s very dehydrated Mr...”  
“Im Jake Dillinger-Goranski. Same as him. Im his husband.”  
“Has he been throwing up or having any other sort of dehydrating body movements?”  
“I mean. Yeah he threw up once today. Unless he hid if from me that was the only time.”  
“Well aside of most definitely having the flu, he just needs rest and fluids. If he continues to get worse, bring him back. But for now I see no reason to keep him here. I’ll send a nurse in to discharge you boys.”  
“Thank you doctor...”

After another hour Jake got Rich home and into the guest bed. It would be best for them all if Rich was separated so no one else could get sick. Jake stayed with Rich for the rest of the night, getting whatever he needed, which was mostly just wanted and cuddles.


	5. Michael and Jerebear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens while Jake and Rich are at the hospital.

Michael laid Jeremy on the couch and went to the kitchen, grabbing a Mountain Dew and some water for them.

“Alright Jere. Water for you to stay hydrated, and some red dew incase you need it. We’re gonna stay here and relax and watch some movies. Okay?”

Jeremy didnt say anything.

“Miah?”  
“Huh wha,” Jeremy said sitting up a bit, “sorry. I blanked out...”  
“Its okay. Jake took Rich..”  
“Yes I know. What did you say just now?”  
“Water and dew for you. You will drink the water. It’ll help. And we’re gonna lay here and watch a shit ton of movies.”  
“Sounds great to me,” Jeremy said moving a little so Michael could get in behind him.

And he did. Michael held him close, helping him get water every so often. They stayed like that for hours, even after Jeremy fell asleep and started snoring. When Jake returned with Rich, he stayed to talk to Michael for a minute while Rich was asleep in the other room.

“How is he?”  
“Better. He was really really dehydrated. They hooked him up on some IV fluids for a while and rehydrated him. He’s asleep right now. Im gonna grab a bunch of water and keep him away from Jere. They’re both on different levels of sick and I think it’d be best for them to stay separated right now.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Can you bring me another few bottles of water for Jere. Im gonna wake him up now and have him hydrate, pee and change.”  
“No problem. Oh! Tomorrow starts Hanukkah,” Jake reminded Michael, “I’ll set up everything tomorrow morning. All of the presents are here and his dad knows he’s sick so we wont have any visitors.”

Michael smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

“He’s gonna be so happy. Knowing we didnt forget and thought of him even when he’s sick.”  
“Mmmm,” Jeremy groaned, “Michael...”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”

Michael and Jake burst into a fit of laughing. Making Jeremy turn over and put his hands over Michael’s mouth.  
“Fucker,” Jeremy mumbled, making them both laugh even harder.  
“Jerebear,” Jake laughed softly, “okay. Okay. Im gonna get back to Rich. Love you both.”  
“Fuck yeha you do,” Jeremy said, starting to snore again.

Jake shook his head and left some water bottles for him before returning to Rich.

“Hey sleepy head,” Michael said nuzzling Jeremy, “wake up for a sec and drink more water please.”

Jeremy groaned but opened his eyes. He let Michael help him sit up and drank half a bottle before plopping back down and falling asleep again. Michael sighed and picked him up, heading towards the bedroom. He stopped by the guest room first though.

“Hey Jake. Im taking Jere to bed okay?”  
“Yeah of course babe. I’ll come in in a minute to say goodnight to him and you. Rich and I’ll stay here tonight. I’ll probably set alarms to wake up once an hour and make Rich hydrate.”  
“Jere’s doing a lot better. His fever’s down to 101.”  
“Rich’s is still at 103...”  
“What was it before?”  
“104. The hospital didnt say anything though... he’s only been sick for a few days. If it doesnt go down by tomorrow night I’ll take him back to the hospital.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Set your alarms and then come in.”  
“Will do.”

Michael smiled and carried Jeremy to the bed room. He laid him down gently on the edge of the bed and went to get himself changed.


	6. Happy Haunaakah

The next morning, Jeremy woke up alone. While uncommon, he didnt worry. He had been sick lately, and it was late in the morning. Michael had probably gone to do normal human things. So he got up and went to find his husband and boyfriends. When he stepped into the living room, his eyes bugged and his hand shot to his mouth. The house had been decorated sometime while he was asleep for Hanukkah, and he was surprised they remembered.

“Happy Hanukkah baby,” Michael said walking out of the guest room, “feelin any better?”

Jeremy turned and launched into Michael’s arms, hugging him tightly. He let out a soft sob and squeezed his husband.

“Aw Jere,” Michael said softly, picking Jeremy up, “come on. Jake made you breakfast.”  
“K-Kosher?”  
“But of course my boy,” Jake said smiling, “not only kosher. But I made you latkes.”  
“And tonight we’ll have some fried chicken. And while Jake and you relax, I’ll make some of your favorite treats for during the holiday. The menorah is already set up and Jake went and got the gelt, chocolate ones from Shoprite, and we got the dreidel stuff set up too!”  
“I love you guys so much,” Jeremy said happily, “oh. Jakey how’s Rich?”  
“Better. He’s taking a shower in the guest bath. Didnt wanna wake you up.”  
“Aw how sweet.”  
“Now go easy on your breakfast. Dont need you getting sick on the first day.”

Jeremy nodded and started eating happily.  
“Hey Jake, can I get some jam?”  
“Yeah of course!”

Jake got him the jam before going to check on Rich. It was a while before Jake and Rich rejoined Michael and Jeremy, who had moved to cuddle on the couch. Jeremy was sat in his husbands lap, his head nuzzled between Michael’s shoulder and lower jaw. Rich whined and crawled over to join, laying against Jeremy’s stomach.

“Hey short stuff. How ya feelin,” Jeremy asked, petting Rich.  
“Like shit, tall ass,” Rich said softly, nuzzling the pets, “just wanna cuddle.”  
“Okay. We can cuddle.”

Jake smiled and laid a blanket over the trio before picking Rich’s legs up and snuggling into Michael’s side. They stayed there together and watched TV for a while, everyone letting Jeremy pick the shows since it was the first day of his favorite holiday.


	7. Dick in the belly button

As they watched TV, no one was surprised when Rich fell asleep against Jeremy’s abdomen. Jeremy was fine with it, loving all the attention. It wasnt until Jeremy’s stomach started twisting that it was a problem. He groaned and squirmed, disturbing Rich.

“Jere stop moving,” Rich pouted.  
“Im sorry my stomachs bothering me,” he said softly, “can you move so I can go to the bathroom love?”

Rich groaned but relaxed once Jake took him and held him close. Jeremy got up and ran to the bathroom, followed by Michael.  
“Hey. You okay,” Michael asked gently.   
“Mmm. Just. Upset stomach is all.”

Michael went into the medicine cabinet while Jeremy sat near the toilet. He got his husband something for his stomach and moved him so they could sit together, Jeremy leaned back into Michael’s arms.

“You dont have to stay...”  
“Shut up and let me cuddle you.”

Jeremy smiled and relaxed back into Michael’s arms. Eventually the medicine kicked in, but by then Jeremy fell asleep. Michael smiled and picked the tall but thin man up, carrying him back to the living room to rejoin their other halves.

“He okay,” Jake asked softly.  
“Yeah. Just got nauseous. Gave him some Tums and sat with him until he fell asleep.  
“Both of them. Wanna just lay here with them and watch TV, or wanna go lay in bed and watch TV?”  
“The second one. It’ll be easier on these two dorks.”

Michel hadnt sat yet so he waited for Jake to get up with Rich in his arms and they moved to the bedroom together. Once settled there, Jake and Michael hd cuddled up, leaving Jeremy and Rich to lay against their chests. They had started off just watchinf TV but soon enough Jake was teasing Michael, kissing his jaw and neck before they started a soft make out. Eventually all the moving around between Jake and Michael woke Jeremy up, who instantly decided to join, moving up Michael’s body to nip at his neck. The sudden addition of sensations made Michael jump, pulling back from Jake and making Jeremy bump his head into the wall.

“Owww,” Jeremy groaned.  
“Oh geeze! Sorry Jerebear,” Michael said softly, running his hand through the taller teens hair, “you gonna make it?”  
“Yeah,” He said softly, cuddling back into Michael’s side, “sorry I startled you. Its hard to sleep when your husbands dick is poking you in the belly button.”

Michael blushed and looked at Jake.

“Its his fault,” Michael pointed out, “I was fine just watching TV and cuddling but he started something.”  
“Guilty as charged. Rich doesnt mind getting poked in his sleep though. He’s used to it I think....”

Jeremy shook his head and nuzzled closer to Michael.

“Why dont we leave Jake to suffer and go have some fun Mikey,” he asked softly, “even just a quicky would be fine by me.”  
“Alright. Lets head to the guest room,” Michael said smirking, “sorry Jake.”  
“No you’re not. I’ll get you guys back for this. You’re so lucky Rich is asleep still.”

Michael an Jeremy squirmed out of bed and left Rich and Jake alone, Rich still fast asleep. Jake relaxed under Rich and eventually fell asleep with him.


	8. Together Time

After a while Michael and Jeremy, returned to the bedroom but went into the bathroom instead of crawling into bed. Jeremy started the bath before going over and hugging Michael, their still naked body’s fitting together perfectly. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael and sighed gently.

“You alright Miah,” Michael asked gently, running his fingers through the tallers hair.   
“Mm? Oh. Yeah. Just relaxed,” Jeremy said smiling, “Mikey. What do you want for christmas?”  
“Nothing. Ive got everything I could ever want.”

Jeremy smiled and kissed him gently. Eventually they got into the tub and relaxed, Michael having put some music on.

“How ya feelin today Jere?”  
“A lil better. But. With you here next to me. I feel a lot better.”

Michael blushed and hugged Jeremy tight. They stayed in the tub talking until the water was cold. After, they rejoined Jake and Rich, Jeremy waking Jake up.

“Mmm. What tall one,” Jake mumbled  
“I wanna cuddle.”  
“Cuddle Michael Ive got Rich.”  
“Nooooo. I wanna cuddle you.”

Jake sighed and lifted his one arm, allowing Jeremy to cuddle into his side. Michael became Jeremy’s big spoon. They all fell asleep like that, waking up hours later for dinner.

Jeremy was excited. Michael made his dads family’s fried chicken recipies for dinner, making it a little more flavorful than any fast food any of the group had ever had. It was Jeremys favorite during Hanukkah. While Michael fried chicken, Rich and Jake set the table and Jeremy worked on making sides for them all.

“Let see. Fried chicken with some challah, rugelach, and some mac and cheese. While not traditional, delish.”

Michael smiled and pulled Jeremy into his arms and kissed him gently.

“Happy Hanukkah baby,” he whispered, kissing him again, “its almost sun down. And that means its almost time to light the menorah and get your first present.”  
“Wait. You guys actually got me gifts?”  
“Of course. Just dont expect much for Christmas.”  
“I never expect anything for Christmas doofus,” Jeremy chuckled, resting his forehead against Michael’s, “all I expect is for you guys to have fun and feed me lots of good food. I dont mind getting just my gifts during the week.”

Michael smiled and nudged Jeremy’s head enough so they were kissing again. After a good minute Jeremy pushed back and blushed.

“Take care of the chicken. Im gonna go set up my menorah.”  
“Alright alright.... hey Jeremy?”  
“Yeah Mikey?”  
“I love you.”

Jeremy smiled happily, “I love you too.”

Jeremy left and went to the window where the menorah was always set up. Rich joined him, taking his hand to hold.

“Hey baby,” Rich said softly, “how ya feelin?”  
“Im alright. What about you short stuff?”

Rich chuckled and poked Jeremy in the stomach a few time as a tease.

“Im alright. Feeling better tonight. Not so crapy and I feel better rested. Hungry as hell!”  
“Michael’s finishing the chicken while I set up the menorah. We’ll light it before dinner.”

Jeremy smiled and finished setting up the menorah before kissing Rich softly.

“Now we’re gonna share even more germs,” Rich chuckled, “sick germs!”  
“You are a germ,” Jake chimed in as he walked over.

Rich stuck his tongue out and bounced happily as Michael joined them with a lighter.

“Ready Jerebear,” Michael asked softly.  
“Yeah!”

Together the boys held hands and listened to Jeremy as he said a prayer in Hebrew. Once the prayer was over, Jeremy let Michael light the candle and they all smiled.

“Alright. Lets eat,” Jeremy said smiling, “and after we can relax, maybe play some dreidel later too.”  
“And you can open your first gift,” Jake reminded happily.  
“Oh yeah!”

Jake smiled and led Jeremy to the dinner table. Together they enjoyed their meal and after went to relax for a while before doing anything else.


	9. Squip Lurks

After dinner, the four sat around the dinner table telling stories about their holidays before they all became a couple. Michael had the best about his sisters fighting and ruining his moms empanadas that she had been working on all day. Jeremy had one with his moms family when his grandpa fell asleep at the dinner table because he ate too much. Jake and Rich didnt have many family stories but were more than happy to share about their christmas’ together before dating.

“One year we actually got so ‘lit’ as we used to say, we ended up cuddle fucking,” Jake reminded with a jab to Rich’s side, “best wasted sex we ever had was that night.”  
“And this was before you were dating,” Jeremy asked.  
“Oh yeah,” Rich said smirking, “it was right before you got squipped actually.”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide in shock.  
“Anyways,” Rich said, changing the subject, “did you guys do anything before dating?”  
“Phone sex,” the two younger said.  
“Really,” Jake asked intrigued.   
“Yeah,” Jeremy said blushing, “Michael called me at the worst time.”  
“He was wanking.”  
“Shut up! Anyways. I ignored him but he wouldnt stop calling so I said fuck it. I was fine right until the end...”  
“I just just the right thing and then all I heard was his orgasm moan.”

Michael stopped and imitated Jeremy the best he could which led Rich and Jake to join in.

“It got me hot,” Michael said, “and we all know Jere can go a few times so he came like. Three times the first time, and I came once...”  
“He got better though,” Jere supported, “he started building better stamina!”   
“Hell yeah I have! I can make my sweet boy here orgasm a good four or five times before I cum once! But sadly. Still a one shot pony.”

Jeremy smiled and kissed Michael happily.

“Anyways! Lets go relax and watch TV,” Jeremy said smiling, “In bed. Im in a cuddle mood and the couch isnt the best for cuddles.”  
“First. Present time,” Jake said getting up and grabbing Jeremy’s first present, “here.”

It was small. But thats how they always started. The largest gift was always the last one. So Jeremy happily opened the wrapped present. His eyes shot open as soon as he had a glimpse of what it was.

“No! You guys didnt!!!”

He finished ripping the wrapping off and squealed happily.

“You guys got me the polaroid I wanted!!!”  
“Michael’s idea,” Rich said, “we’ve been hiding it for like. Two months. Its been rough...”  
“You guys,” Jeremy said happily, “I love it!”

Jeremy happily opened it and put film in before going to each of them with a kiss.

“Alright now lets go lay in bed.”

Michael stood and picked Jeremy up, throwing him over his shoulder. Jeremy took advantage of this he took a picture with his new camera, smirking.

“Thats a keeper Mikey love,” he said smirking happily.  
“I deserve that.”  
“Mikey you’ve been working hard on your glutes. I can tell babe.”

Michael blushed, not letting Jeremy know.   
“Thanks babe,” he said smiling.

Michael gently laid Jeremy down, pushing him to his spot before crawling over to his spot, pulling Jeremy back into his arms.

“Alright. Lets get into position,” Jake said smiling, laying with Michael and Jeremy.

Rich crawled on top of them, curling up as Jake turned on Forensic Files. Jeremy smiled and pulled Rich to where he could get a picture of them all. They all smiled as Jeremy did, waiting excitedly to see the final picture. When it finally developed Jeremy was so happy, squealing.

“Guys! You look so cute.”  
“What Jerebear so do you!”

Jeremy squeaked and kissed Jake’s face sloppily. Jake laughed and held Jeremy close. They laid together until everyone fell asleep. Well everyone but Jeremy. Jeremy laid in bed on his phone, relaxing. For a while anyways. Until the squip popped up. But he didnt look like he normally did. No. This time he looked like Michael.

“Hey Jeremy.”

God he even sounded like Michael.

“Go. Away,” he whispered, trying not to wake his loved ones up.  
“Come here Jeremy. Come with your husband.”  
“N-No....”  
“Come on Jeremy!”

Jeremy whined and slowly got up, walking to the bathroom, shaking as he closed the door.

“W-Why this shape,” Jeremy asked, starting to cry  
“Grab your razor.”  
“W-What... no...”  
“Grab. Your. Razor. Jeremy.”

Jeremy hesitated before grabbing it.

“Run a bath.”  
“N-No!”  
“Run. A. Bath.”

Jeremy let out a harsh sob and did as he was ordered.

“Good. Now lock the door.”

Jeremy stopped resisting, locking the door as he sobbed loudly. One particular sob woke Jake up, him being the lightest sleeper. He moved out from under Rich and went to the bathroom door, knocking softly.

“Hey? Jeremy,” he said softly, “can I come in? Are you okay?”

There was no answer, and he could still hear the sobs coming from the tall male.

“J-Jeremy answer me baby.”

Nothing.

“Jeremy! Jeremy open the door,” he said, realizing the door was locked, “Jeremiah Heere-Mell open the door!”

Jakes shouts woke Rich and Michael, who were so confused.

“He’s running a bath, sobbing and the doors locked. Im gonna bust it down...”

Michael sprung out of bed and beat Jake to it, the door splintering as his body broke through it.

“Rich, get a dew,” Michael yelled.

They were too late. Jeremy had hurt himself. Jeremy was bleeding into the running water as he sobbed harshly, his whole body shaking.

Michael pulled Jeremy from the water and held him tight in his arms. Jake rushed over with a red towel and wrapped Jeremy’s wrist. Jake sat with them, petting Jeremy’s hair softly. Rich rushed back in with a Mountain Dew, holding it at Jeremy drank from it slowly. They all stayed with him as he calmed down, his clothes soaking everyone elses.

“Talk to us Jere,” Michael said softly, “what happened love?”  
“S-Squip. H-H-He looked like you,” Jeremy cried, “I couldnt ignore it. He sounded like you. He basically controlled me.”

Jeremy’s cries turned into sobs again, making Michael hold him tighter. Michael couldnt help but let a few tears escape. That stupid computer had gone too far. Once Jeremy was calm enough, Michael stood and took him to their room, lighting the fireplace and getting him a change of clothes. But Jeremy was practically frozen, which meant Michael and Jake had to change him. Rich helped the best he could, holding Jeremy up as Michael and Jake worked.

Once Jeremy was changed. Jake and Rich set up a campout by the fireplace.

“You gonna be okay Rich,” Jake asked softly.   
“Yeah. For Jeremy, I’ll go through hell and back...”

Jake smiled and kissed him. Michael smiled and helped Jeremy lay down and let him rest. Eventually everyone was sleep for the night.


	10. Rich is worried

The next morning, Jeremy woke up with Michaels arms wrapped around him. He groaned, rubbing his head. He felt worse today than he had since he fell ill. He curled up tight, holding onto Michael’s hands and crying. The soft sobs are what woke Michael up, instantly worried.

“Hey hey, Jere. Baby,” Michael said softly, “come on. Calm down baby boy. Deep breathes.”

Jeremy shook his head and cried, holding onto Michael tight. Michael held him back, kissing his head and nuzzling him softly. Once he calmed down Michael picked him up and carried him to the living room, laying him in Rich and Jakes laps. They had been up since 7 am, now almost noon, they were happy to hold Jeremy and have him for themselves while Michael went to make some breakfast/lunch for himself and Jeremy.

“Hey Jere,” Rich said, his fingers massaging Jeremy’s scalp, “how you feelin?”  
“Like I was hit by a truck,” he said sadly.  
“Aw. Babe,” Jake said, massaging his back, “whats wrong?”  
“I feel sick again,” Jeremy groaned, enjoying the massage, “like. I feel all stuffy and my chest feels like its being constricted. I feel like sleeping all day...”  
“Just relax babe,” Rich said softly, rubbing his cheek softly, “we’ll take care of you. Mikey’s gonna make you some yummy breakfast, we’ll chill out and give you your second present. Dont worry we’ll take care of you.”

Michael came back with pancakes and picked Jeremy back up, sitting down and putting his husband in his lap.

“Eat one pancake for me and I’ll take you back to bed.”

Jeremy groaned but sat up and picked up a pancake, nibbling on it before he sat back into Michaels chest.   
“Good boy.”  
“Mmmmm. Shush Mell,” Jeremy groaned annoyed.   
“Mmm. Maybe. If you eat two pancakes.”  
“Fiiine.”

Michael smiled and kissed the top of Jere’s head before moving to sit back against the couch. Rich slid over and started playing with Michael’s hair, making him relax under his husband.

“Mmmm. Rich knows how to play with hair,” Michael announced, “it feels greaaat.”

Jeremy giggled and nodded, finishing his first pancake and starting his second. He laid back against Michael, his head lolling back and over Michaels shoulder.

“Finished,” Jeremy announced when he was done, “bed.”  
“Just a second Jere,” Michael all but purred, “juuust a second.”

Jeremy whined and tugged at Michael’s shirt.

“Alright alright come on.”

Michael slowly stood, Jeremy clinging to him.

“Rich. Jake come,” Jeremy called, pouting, “we can watch TV in the room. Please?”

Jake nodded and stood, Rich in his arms. Together they all laid in bed, Jere between Michael and Jake and Rich laying across them all. Jeremy relaxed greatly, eventually falling asleep.

“Is he okay,” Rich asked, letting his rouse down, “Is Jere gonna be okay Micha?”  
“Yeah. He just... this has happened twice before. Once right before we all got together and then during senior year... he sleeps a lot after that happens. But he’ll pull through. No doubt.”


	11. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Imma be that shit ass writer who ends a fic without much detail. Um. Maybe??? There’ll be more???? Idk

That night while everyone was asleep, Michael sat in his office working on finding more about the SQUIP. He thought that years ago he had found everything that could be found, but new material came up. And he realized he was in for some deep shit.

The next morning Jeremy was up first and sauntered his way to Michaels office, finding the male fast asleep, his chair thrown back. The tall teen smiled and laid on the floor next to him, poking his cheek.  
“Miiikeeeey.”  
“Hnnn. Five more minutes.”  
“Noooo. Wakee uppp.”  
“Fiine. Oh! JEREMY!”  
“Ah what!?”  
“I found out more about SQUIPs!”

Michael squirmed and rolled out of his toppled chair, setting it up right and getting back into his research.

“I know the SQUIP said that they had Mountain Dew Red discontinued because it shut them down, but we know that it doesnt always shut them completely down! With extremes like you and Rich, Red causes them to glitch. They’re still around after even hundreds of doses of the red junk.”  
“Yeah thats why I suffer like I do. But continue.”  
“Someone found the dew that turns them off after being glitched. The end all dews...”  
“What!? Wait. Lemme guess discontinued?”  
“Yeah. But. I still have hook ups babe. And I texted mine last night. He’s got it ordered for me. It’ll be a week but its coming.”

Jeremy squealed and jumped into Michaels lap, toppling the chair once more as he kissed his husbands face.  
“Micha,” he happy cried, “I love you so much!”  
“Happy Hanukkah baby.”


End file.
